


Zoro's insight into Ace and Marcoxace

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, kinda reading into it, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: How Zoro sees Ace, meets the guy, and talks with guy's love interest.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Roronoa Zoro, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 35





	1. Guy with a huge tattoo on his back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the tattoo on the back of a certain guy, Zoro recognized Ace right away.

Looking at the tattoo on the back of a certain guy, Zoro recognized the guy right away. Because how could he not, for he worked as a pirate hunter before. Also, because he knew the man. Personally, and it was way before knowing him as Luffy’s older brother too.

If only the glasses-wearing-woman that had eerie resemblance with his late friend, Kuina, didn’t choose the time to appear and ruined his day (well, it was already in shambles at the moment, so).

Zoro wished he wasn’t so preoccupied at the time so he could hang with Ace (been long since they last met too), but then Luffy had to bring trouble with him (namely marines) and they went busy fleeing.

(Later Luffy introduced Ace as his older brother and he could see an apologizing smile forming on the said guy’s face.)

* * *

_'Really?’_

_‘What he said.’_

_‘You never told me.’_

_‘You were renowned as the demonic pirate hunter once, and not that I thought Luffy was not strong enough but I didn’t meet him yet, so I wouldn’t know. I am sorry?’_

_Zoro snorted, finding that Ace was smiling. Somehow, knowing that there was no bad blood between them._

* * *

Zoro saw Ace’s vivre card burned and his gut clenched at that. Luffy decided that he would trust Ace because Ace was strong and he would probably get his piece of vivre card in no time.

Zoro didn’t like it but he followed Luffy’s decision. Hoping for the wellness of the said brother.

* * *

Next time Zoro read the news about Ace, or rather that the news was read to him by a pink ghost girl, he was…

Lost? (the fuck, Ace was the son of late pirate king Gold Roger?)

Betrayed? (how could you get caught like that, you were strong weren’t you?)

Enraged? (another person that he couldn’t beat just left the world like that? Seriously?)

Somehow he was glad that he already lying down and tightly wound he could only move a little. Hence he wouldn’t be seen losing his footing or did something stupid (well, he could still do that if he wanted to).

Ace.

Portgas D. Ace.

What the…?!

“So, you’re captain is alive.” A whimper. “At least you know! How can there is no report about Moriah-sama… hueeeee… He can’t be dead, he is really really strong, you know?!”

Zoro saw the girl flew out the window, leaving him in solitude. One of the ghosts looked at him questioningly (as if he could read them ghost expressions now), before following the girl.

Right, Luffy was still alive.

The more reason to go to Luffy's side right away, if only he could move his body now. But why did he do what he did there ringing bell and praying? Was that a new tattoo on his arm? Just like Ace’s arm tattoo?

Zoro groaned as his brain hurt from thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I divided it into three chapters that I upload at the same time?
> 
> You saw that in Alabasta arc, Zoro saw Ace and recognized him right away. The story grew from that scene 😂 and I kinda added stuffs that I like, because I am just that kind of person.


	2. Guy with three katanas tied on his head

“Oh.” Ace said as he saw a guy swimming ashore with three katanas tied above his head. What a way to handle katana. He must love them so much.

This scene reminded Ace of Vista, though Vista wouldn’t let his flamboyant clothes getting dirty or drenched in the first place.

_Also, why did he swim here… did his ship sink or something?_

“You’re really a bastard.” The guy said as he took out his shirt, squeezing water out of it, involuntarily gave Ace a very good show of a very well built muscle (which his mind soon made a comparison to someone else right away, out of habit).

Ace caught himself staring, then hurriedly said, “Ah, I am sorry.”

He looked at the ship he just hit with fire fist. It was a marine ship though?

“Are you a marine?”

“Why in the hell will I be a marine?”

Ace pointed at the direction where the remnant of the charred ship could still be seen.

“Ah, that. I just hitchhiked.”

“They let you?”

“They didn’t know I was there.”

“A stowaway then?”

That guy looked at him, unsubtle eyes accessing him from head to toe, then frowning. The reaction hit Ace’s pride somehow. He was told he was hot, for so many times.

Ace couldn’t remember seeing a guy looking at him and disliked what he saw. Well unless the said guy held a grudge against him because of his pirate activity or eat and run history?

“You’re one of Whitebeard.” The guy said eventually.

_Ah, that could be the reason too._

“Why? Do you have a beef with my old man?” Ace smirked, lapping his lip out of instinct. Potential threat and danger always excited him somehow.

The reason for his scolding from Thatch and Marco. But Mostly, Marco.

_Ah, thinking about that man…_

“Not really. That just reminds me not to pick a fight with you.” The guy finished squeezing and drying his clothes in a way that he could. Was showing a sign to leave in about a second. Ace made a decision right away.

“You think you can defeat me? Or at least give me a decent fight?”

Guy smirked. Laughing even. “I can try. But you’re not the man I am looking for.”

Ace hummed. He sensed a story there. Well, he was bored, and a marine ship pissed him off. Also, he really missed Marco right now.

“I am already engaged in some way to a man, but I want to buy you a drink then we can talk as acquaintances?”

Guy looked at him, shrugging. “Why not, I don’t have any interest in you too.”

Ace laughed then snaking his arm around the guy way too casual for a guy he just met five minutes ago. “My name is Ace by the way. Your name is?”

“Zoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You saw that somewhere, in a filler arc that got SHP lost their memories while sleeping and Zoro jumped off the ship right away. Swimming that way.
> 
> Also, this is supposed to be a fic about Zoro and Ace friendship but I put Marco in there because I am such a possessive person. Like I made a lot of Marco fics pairing him with anyone I like but when it comes to Ace I am such a jealous person. It doesn't make a sense, but it doesn't have to be 😅.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


	3. Guy that the guy gushed over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is underhanded of me writing them this way but I’ve been wanted to? 
> 
> I wanna write when Zoro meets Marco for the first time. Really. What an idea. Like in comraderie sense, both are vice-cap. I am waiting for their interaction in canon TT

“So, you’re Marco the Phoenix.”

Marco looked at him, a smile soon formed on his lips. 

_Luscious lips_ , Zoro noted. Not that he paid attention to them but because Ace had blatantly compared his thin lips (and several other of his body parts) only to tell him that Marco was better.

“Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.”

“Yeah, Ace told me about you. A lot of you.”

Man lifted his brows and looked at him questioningly. “Say I know way too much about you more than I was willing and care about to admit.”

There was an absolutely blush rising on Marco’s face. “Only the good things I hope?”

Ace was whipped, that was what he could conclude from that hella drinking session that soon turned into a crazy and frantic brawl involving three blades and fireballs. Zoro chased the image away from his mind.

“Yeah.”

Marco smiled again (he was really fond of smiling, really? This legendary man who rained fury and destruction along his path with the late strongest man in the world?)

Marco was a handsome man, and well built too. His demeanor was calming and he has charismatic aura. These were the reason how and why someone so short-tempered like Ace could fall for him?

_Approved._

Zoro settled for a pat on the man’s arm. “Thank you for coming.”

Marco nodded. “How can I not? I have families here.”

Zoro looked at the man, questioning. 

“No, not a wife or parents like that.“ Marco hurriedly added.

“Oden was one of our comrades. And then Izou has become the dearest brother. We traveled with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi too. What?” Marco asked when he felt Zoro’s eyes left him.

“That is Yamato. Wait, did they just call for me? Do they know me?”

Zoro looked at Marco, a smirk forming on his lips. “If what I think is correct. Then, they would have heard about you. Ace worshipped you a lot, you know?” 

Marco groaned.

“Anyway, thank you again for helping us.” Zoro smiled, leaving the man who was clearly agitated with a shout of, ‘so you’re Marco?! Ace told me a lot about youuu!!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Yamato is so damn extra. I use ‘they’ instead of he or she? Well, Kaido is a wake person enough so why not the other?
> 
> Also I made a new relationship tag, this is for the fourth time. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
